


Here

by LuudSimas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, naruto - Freeform, narutouniverse, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuudSimas/pseuds/LuudSimas
Summary: Still being haunted by nightmares, Sasuke wakes up in the middle of the night. / SasuHina - Naruto Universe
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is a thing that I wrote in 2015... I guess? I really don't remember. I decided to post, because I am thinking about bring some of my stories. But I am a little concerned, because english it's not my first language. Hope u enjoy, sorry for grammar mistakes, I am the worst in this, sorry!

**HERE**

After weeks suffering with the hottest climate in Konoha, they were blessed with rain. And with it, strong winds came too; that made a humming sound as it entered through the discrete cracks in the windows and doors.

In that night, the Uchiha’s house stayed in total silence. Hinata was asleep for a while and Sasuke was still lying on the bed next to her, without moving a muscle. The sweat was running down for his neck and naked torso and the constant squinting of his eyes revealed his disturbed sleep.

Sasuke woke up abruptly, breathless and tired. He contained a sound of frustration and, still seated he rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes again, trying to recover his breath. Damned nightmares! Why did he still have them?

Why after all, he continued having nightmares about the massacre of his family? About Itachi? And now, about he killing Hinata, _his_ family. This was so distressing and cruel.

“Sasuke?”, Hinata called softly, still sleepy. “Are you okay?”

No answers.

He still was too stunned with this nightmares to hear her. Worried, Hinata sat on the bed and approached him with care, until her fingers touched her husband’s shoulders. When she had sure that he wouldn’t act strange, she approached more and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face in his back.

“You are okay, Sasuke”, she stated. “I am here.”

Sasuke held her hand that rested on top of his heart and he lowered his head.

“Here”, he repeated without let her hand go.

“Yes. Here.”


End file.
